La persona especial
by Becky-Sawada
Summary: Takeshi nunca imaginó que un simple saludo pudiese llegar tan lejos...


LA PERSONA ESPECIAL

Ha pasado el tiempo, pero aún sigo sintiendo que el corazón se me estruja sólo al verla. Podría mirarla durante horas y seguiría descubriendo algo nuevo; y seguiría entendiendo al mismo tiempo cada uno de sus gestos.

Por supuesto nunca se lo conté a ella, pero Becky no fue la primera chica que me gustó ni tampoco la primera con la que salí; aunque sí fue diferente en todos los sentidos, y no sólo por ser como es. No sé si ella llegue a entender eso, porque siempre dice que confía en mí pero no en mi hipotálamo, así que supongo que por muy inteligente que sea, nunca alcanzará a comprender cuánto de especial es para mí ni cuánto de distinto me hizo y me hace sentir comparada con cualquier otra. De hecho creo que ni siquiera podría llegar a compararla. Las cosas que aprendí de su mano fueron cosas que de seguro nadie más me habría enseñado, y aunque no haya sido la maestra más paciente ni la más cariñosa, ha sido y es la única capaz de cambiarme y hacerme despertar cada mañana con ganas de ser ese alguien que la haga sentir orgullosa.

Tantas veces me preguntó por qué la elegí a ella, y tantas veces le respondí yo con la misma pregunta…

Mi historia con Becky no es de esas llenas de momentos emocionantes ni de grandes declaraciones. No es su estilo ni tampoco el mío.

Mi historia con ella empezó con un saludo. Con un simple e inocente saludo…

Entrar al Toho fue para mí mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, no sólo por cambiar de clase y compañeros, sino porque nunca antes había estado interno y hasta mis trece años había vivido tranquilamente en casa, con mis padres, protegido, preocupado sólo de mis tareas y del fútbol, y de repente tenía que enfrentarme solo al salto de Primaria a Secundaria, haciéndome cargo de todas mis cosas y teniendo que lidiar con gente distinta, más hecha a ese tipo de vida Fue difícil entrar nuevo de aquella forma, y supongo que por eso fue que entendí bien cómo de incómodos debían sentirse los alumnos que entraron ya en la secundaria alta, cuando la mayoría llevábamos tres años en el Toho. Becky era una de aquellas chicas recién llegadas…

No podría decir exactamente cuándo la saludé por primera vez, si fue el primer día de clases, el siguiente o varias semanas después, pero lo que sí sé es que aquel saludo marcó el punto de partida para llegar a donde estamos hoy.

Entré a clase, acompañado como siempre de Paola, que después de tres años se había convertido en mi amiga más cercana. Saludé animado a varios compañeros mientras me dirigía a mi asiento, y Becky estaba entre esos "varios". Generalmente andaba en sus cosas, pero esa mañana ella estaba pensativa, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y mirando en dirección al pasillo por el que yo andaba, así que, como al resto, le sonreí y dije "buenos días". Ella no dijo nada y miró atrás como buscando asegurarse de que mi saludo era para ella -y la respuesta le fue obvia porque lo único que había detrás era la pared-, así que segura de lo que pasaba volvió a mirarme sorprendida y rápidamente me apartó la cara con arrogancia sin responder absolutamente nada, esforzada en que me diera cuenta de su poco interés en entablar cualquier tipo de conversación. Yo me extrañé en un primer momento, porque normalmente las personas responden cordialmente sin más, pero aquella chica de ojos distintos me había ignorado a conciencia. Me senté y discretamente volví a mirarla confundido, preguntándome qué podría haber hecho yo para caerle mal a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, y entonces noté como ella se esforzaba en no mirar a nadie, recta en su asiento, estrujándose las manos mientras a su lado otros compañeros pasaban con o sin saludos. En ese momento me di cuenta que su gesto quizás no fuese antipatía sino timidez y no pude más que conmoverme.

Así fue como Becky, por aquel entonces sólo Onkawa-san, comenzó a ser diferente de las otras chicas de clase, de la forma más simple; de la forma menos elegante, llamó mi atención por ser la única que me negó un simple saludo.

Su reacción se me hizo interesante, no sé si porque me pareció divertida, si por tierna o simplemente porque me dio curiosidad, pero a partir de esa mañana me dediqué a saludarla todas las demás, recibiendo la misma respuesta por su parte, aunque a mí eso me daba igual porque tampoco esperaba nada. Pero un día el sorprendido fui yo. ¿Sabes esa sensación cuando de pequeño haces algo sabiendo lo que pasará y el día que no pasa te da como miedo? Pues así me sentí yo el día que al saludarla esperando que volviera a girarme la cara, ella me devolvió un tímido y casi inaudible "buenos días". No sé qué cara puse, pero recuerdo tener esa sensación absurda de "y ahora qué hago" mientras nervioso me iba a mi asiento tratando de que Paola no lo notara (o se burlaría de mí con motivo), sorprendido al haber recibido una respuesta que la verdad, nunca esperé. Pero sea por curiosidad o porque me sentí halagado por su respuesta, apenas hubo pasado un día yo volví a saludar a "Onkawa-san" como siempre, y ella me siguió respondiendo de la misma forma, sin apenas mirarme y con un tono de voz tan bajo que casi la adivinaba.

Ya para mitad del primer trimestre muchos compañeros habían empezado a ignorarla, incluso molestarla, porque ella "no hablaba con varones". Y tampoco los culpo, porque realmente a Becky sólo le faltó poner un letrero; de hecho creo que llegó a ponerlo una vez, y en varios idiomas, cuando se hartó de que todos le pidieran que les explique las tareas. Ella no era una compañera fácil y se dedicó a espantar a los compañeros con desplantes, comentarios arrogantes o, como ella los llama, "insultos inteligentes". Quitando a su mejor amiga, Ayumi-chan, creo que apenas habló con un par de chicas más, todas ellas inscritas casualmente al club de literatura al que asistía. ¿Puedes imaginar entonces cómo de especial me sentía yo simplemente por recibir respuesta a mi saludo cada mañana? A mis dieciséis años no tenía mayores intereses que jugar al fútbol, hacer tareas y estar con mis amigos, pero el hecho de que aquella chica me respondiera cada día sólo a mí me hizo sentir realmente importante durante mucho tiempo, aunque nunca llegase a entender por qué hacía esa excepción conmigo.

Fueron pasando los días y los alumnos recién llegados fueron sintiéndose más cómodos y confiados, a excepción de ella, que continuaba en sus misteriosos silencios sólo rotos para juzgar o reclamar. Yo solía pasar mucho tiempo con Paola, porque era la única de mis amigas en el nivel. Aunque el día que la conocí más bien me asustó por su carácter confianzudo y despreocupado, había llegado a ser cada vez más cercana y hasta le veía lo divertido a su poca cordialidad, tan opuesta a mí. Y fue precisamente gracias a ella (aunque fuese de forma indirecta) que hablé por primera vez con la siempre distante "Onkawa-san".

Podría decir sin equivocarme que Becky y Paola son dos polos opuestos con puntos complementarios que obviamente ellas no veían. Mientras que la primera es tímida, estricta y siempre correcta, la segunda es pura frescura e improvisación, de modo que no tardaron mucho en hacerse notar la una a la otra su mutua antipatía, y suena feo, pero a mí eso me benefició, aunque entonces ni lo supe porque no tenía interés ni intención en nada, pero iré por partes.

Por ser tan recta y responsable muchos profesores comenzaron a dar tareas y cargos a Becky, y ella los aceptó con agrado porque le gustaba sentir que los adultos le tenían confianza, eso la hacía sentir segura, supongo. Así que uno de esos días cualquiera, por encargo del _sensei_ , Becky nos reunió luego de clases para organizar los grupos de voluntarios que participen en la semana del reciclaje que cada año celebraba el centro. Aquello puede parecer algo tonto, pero para alguien tímido como ella hablar en público frente a una clase de adolescentes impertinentes porque ya se querían ir a casa no era nada fácil, ni aun teniendo la ayuda de su mejor amiga. Aun así Becky se puso de pie frente a todos, respiró hondo y explicó la actividad de forma clara y con la seriedad de siempre. No sé si le dije alguna vez esto, pero la forma en que se envuelve de confianza cuando tiene alguna responsabilidad entre manos es algo que siempre admiré y admiraré de ella.

Después de explicar la actividad, que consistía en hacer brigadas de reciclaje según distintos materiales, Becky pidió voluntarios y todo parecía ir bien porque se alzaron algunas manos, incluyendo la mía, pero entonces Paola hizo uno de sus comentarios burlones poco adecuados y eso, unido al recelo que ya le tenían los compañeros varones de clase, provocó un pequeño revuelo que acabó con una estampida general y una lista de apenas cinco personas. Yo me quedé parado a unos metros de la puerta sin saber qué hacer, bastante incómodo, mientras ella continuaba de pie tratando de ocultar su mirada de decepción tras su gesto digno. Realmente admiro esa capacidad suya de fingir que es irrompible. Anotó los nombres de los voluntarios cuidadosamente, ignorando la mirada de compasión de su amiga y de otras compañeras que se habían quedado también, y sin bajar la cabeza se alejó a recoger sus cosas ignorándonos a todos. Finalmente, suponiendo que no tenía nada que hacer allí, más que sentirme mal por aquella chica, decidí seguir a Paola que ya había corrido a buscar a los chicos del equipo en el comedor, y a quien por cierto traté de hacerle ver (una vez más) que sus comentarios podían tener consecuencias más grandes de las que pensaba, pero ella simplemente me ignoró.

Y llámame tonto o bobo o qué sé yo, la cosa es que no pude evitar seguir sintiéndome mal por la pequeña "rebelión" en clase, así que pese a que no tuve culpa, decidí hacer algo para compensar el mal resultado (a fin de cuentas Paola era mi amiga y algo tuvo que ver). Me disculpé con mis amigos después del entrenamiento y me dediqué a buscar uno a uno a los compañeros de clase que quedaran en el colegio a esa hora, convenciéndolos de ayudar en la actividad con un montón de excusas y motivos a cual más tonto. Incluso convencí a Paola diciéndole que me hacía ilusión participar y que no quería ir solo, cosa que no era cierto porque mi ideal de diversión no consistía en recoger vidrios o plásticos, pero ya qué. No me preguntes por qué lo hice, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero después de mucho rato de dar vueltas me planté en el pasillo de acceso al edificio principal, cerca del comedor, suponiendo que ella iría a cenar como todos los demás.

\- ¡Onkawa-san!"- la llamé al verla girar la esquina en dirección al comedor.

Ella se giró mientras su amiga me miraba con pena, seguramente pensando "pobre incauto, va de cabeza hacia el insulto o el desplante". Y no niego que yo también lo pensé, hasta di por sentado que se giraría y me ignoraría, pero no fue así y se quedó allí de pie esperando a que la alcanzara.

-Todavía faltan nombres, pero creo que será suficiente- le dije tímidamente al llegar a su altura alargándole un papel escrito a mano sin poder evitar sentirme nervioso ante la respuesta que pudiera darme. Era la primera vez que le decía algo más que un simple "buenos días".

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella con seriedad mirando el papel que yo sostenía.

-Los compañeros que participarán en la actividad de reciclaje- respondí animado por haber captado su interés volviéndole a alargar el papel.

Ella volvió a mirarlo sin mover ni un dedo, y luego me miró arqueando las cejas, clavando en mí sus bonitos ojos grises. No lo creería nadie, y quizás sólo me pase a mí, pero cuando Becky te mira de aquella forma seria y juiciosa realmente impone y hasta me hace sentir pequeño.

-Yo no necesito tu ayuda- murmuró poco convencida tras un breve silencio, apartando la vista rápidamente.

Reconozco que aquella respuesta, aunque debí esperarla, me dejó cortado durante unos segundos, y hasta pensé que igual era mi culpa por haber querido hacer algo que nadie me había pedido. Pero ¿sabes? Ser amigo de Kojiro Hyuga durante tantos años te hace tener rapidez de respuesta, no sólo en la cancha, así que tomé aire y respondí con firmeza.

-No te ayudo a ti, sino al medio ambiente- inventé sin más colocando en su mano el papel que yo le había ofrecido.

-¿Qué?- ella me miró confundida, y hasta creo que iba a decir algo, pero no le di opción, tampoco soy tan tonto de dejarme pisar dos veces, así que me despedí con una breve reverencia y me giré en dirección al comedor donde mis amigos me esperaban, pensando que probablemente ella ya me habría colocado en su lista negra como al resto.

Lo sé, no es la mejor "primera conversación" del mundo -ni siquiera sé si se le puede llamar conversación a eso-, pero nadie ha dicho que lo mío con Becky haya sido digno de manga _shoujo_. Ella no es ese tipo de chicas, y eso lo aprendí en el día a día, pero también aprendí que por cada mala respuesta tenía guardada otra especial sólo para mí, aunque yo entonces no supiese la razón. Y es que al día siguiente de semejante desplante encontré un pequeño papel doblado colocado en mi asiento, lo abrí bastante extrañado y leí un "gracias" escrito con una caligrafía tan impecable que no necesité la firma de la autora. Entonces giré la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y con algo más: una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que Becky, la chica que nunca hablaba con varones, me dedicaba a mí y sólo a mí. ¿No era eso suficiente para seguirla saludando aún con más ganas que antes?

Al menos para mí merecía la pena decir un simple "buenos días", si a cambio recibía una sonrisa tan valiosa como aquella, claro que en aquel momento yo pensé que mi emoción no se debía más que al ego propio de mis dieciséis años y a lo importante que me hacía sentir ser el único chico que recibiese amabilidad por parte de una compañera tan extrema como ella, y es que fueron esos pequeños gestos tiernos que Becky me guardaba en exclusiva los que fueron pasando de llenar mi orgullo adolescente a ir directamente a alcanzar mi corazón.

Después de aquella vez me sentí más confiado y fui atreviéndome a hablarle cuando fue necesario. Además otros compañeros habían visto que ella no me apartaba, así que me mandaban a mí de mensajero cuando tenían algo que decirle. Y así empecé siendo su "chico de los recados", el puente entre ella y el resto de varones de la clase (y también algunas chicas) que se negaban a hablarle. Las primeras veces ella respondía de forma seca y distante, y hasta se le veía incómoda ya desde el momento de acercarme, pero poco a poco sus respuestas fueron menos tensas y más amables, cosa que agradecí y me hizo sentir a mí también más cómodo.

Aquellas primeras "conversaciones" con Becky siempre giraban en torno a tareas, trabajos o cosas de clase, pero aun así me gustaba ir y hablarle. Ella solía esquivarme la mirada, supongo que porque seguía incomodándose al hablar con un chico, pero igualmente me respondía de forma correcta, me explicaba con paciencia (y mira que no tiene mucha), me escuchaba las dudas (aunque no podía evitar verme como a tonto de vez en cuando) y me agradecía tiernamente (a veces sólo con sus ojos) cuando le hacía llegar información de clase que nadie más quería darle.

Yo me acostumbré a acercarme y ella se acostumbró a que me acercase. Y así, de forma inevitable, las conversaciones comenzaron a ser algo más largas y menos incómodas, supongo que porque ella empezó a confiar en mí, no lo sé. Si yo antes llegaba y le hablaba de pie, junto a su mesa, para decirle apenas dos frases, con el tiempo eso mejoró y me acercaba tranquilo, me sentaba cerca, o incluso me dejaba caer en su mesa para oír sus explicaciones.

Las cosas iban cambiando despacio y yo no supe verlo, principalmente porque habría sido la última chica en el mundo con la que pensar nada distinto, pero además es que ella es de esas chicas que no entran nunca por la puerta principal sino que discretamente pasa por la trasera, en silencio, sin que nadie note qué dice o qué hace; sin que ni siquiera yo fuese consciente de que con pequeños gestos iba colándose en mi cabeza y haciéndose dueña de todas mis reacciones.

Y si lo primero que sentí por Becky fue curiosidad, lo segundo sin duda fue admiración. Por cada palabra que intercambiábamos yo la admiraba más. Admiraba su inteligencia, su capacidad para tener respuesta a todo, su habilidad para solucionar problemas, la seguridad con la que hablaba de temas que manejaba, su persistencia, su esfuerzo constante, la firmeza de sus valores… Admiré todo eso y más, y admiré sus ojos grises como nunca antes admiré otra cosa.

Sin apenas darme cuenta empecé a observarla en la distancia, atento a cada gesto que ella hacía, a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Me gustaba la forma en que se apartaba el pelo de la cara, la forma en que fingía escuchar si le contaban algo que no le interesaba, y hasta la mueca de desagrado que hacía cuando alguien comentaba alguna estupidez en clase. Me gustaba oír sus comentarios aunque pocas veces fuese amable en lo que decía. Me gustaba el modo en que se expresaba, firme y tajante, y la forma en la que pronunciaba el inglés cuando le preguntaba el profesor. Aún ahora sigo enganchado a "su inglés" aunque no entienda ni una sola palabra de lo que dice.

Seguramente la mayoría piensa que Becky no es una chica interesante, pero creo que eso es porque nunca se fijaron bien en sus detalles, y es que hasta la forma en que regaña (y lo hace mucho) puede resultar entrañable.

No puedo poner fecha exacta al día en que empecé a considerar a Becky una amiga. En general yo pasaba el rato con mis amigos del equipo y con Paola, pero aun así consideré a Becky como una compañera importante que casualmente siempre apoyaba lo que yo hacía o decía en clase. Y pese a que mi mejor amiga había empezado a llamarla "monja" y eso la molestaba, ella seguía haciendo excepciones conmigo y también me empezó a considerar a mí su amigo, y, a su forma, me lo hizo saber.

Un día, al salir del entrenamiento la vi sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín principal. Estaba sola y dibujaba distraída algunas flores de las que allí había, supongo que para la clase de biología, no lo sé. Me animé a acercarme, la saludé y ella me devolvió el saludo con una tímida sonrisa, al tiempo que cerraba discretamente su cuaderno para evitar que vea el dibujo. A ella no le gustaba mostrarlos.

Me preguntó de las tareas y sin darnos mucha cuenta acabamos charlando, sentados uno junto al otro. Y al cabo del rato, en medio de aquella conversación me preguntó:

-¿Por qué llamas a Wakabayashi-san por su nombre?-

Yo la miré extrañado, y hasta incómodo, porque para entonces Paola se había hecho novia de Ken y sentí que me estaba juzgando de algún modo por la confianza con la que le hablaba.

-Es mi amiga- respondí tratando de restarle importancia- Además ella me lo pidió porque su apellido no le gusta -

-Y si yo te lo pido… ¿dejarías de llamarme "Onkawa"?- preguntó ella sonrojada después de un breve silencio.

-¿Eh?- la miré sin entender, y menos aún entendí por qué empezó a latirme el corazón tan fuerte.

-Todos me llaman así, pero yo no te considero a ti lo mismo que a ellos…- murmuró tímidamente mientras se miraba las manos. Creo que ni ella misma sabe cómo de bonita se ve cuando deja de lado su arrogancia y muestra su timidez así tal cual.

-Tú… ¿qué me consideras?- pregunté con tanta curiosidad que hasta me sorprendí, sintiéndome más nervioso cuando ella me miró de reojo.

-Mi amigo-sonrió con timidez apartando la vista rápidamente. Yo le sonreí también, contento de saber de sus labios que me daba un puesto "de honor" entre sus pocos elegidos.

-Yo también te considero mi amiga- le confirmé y ella sonrió- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- pregunté animado- No estoy seguro de saber pronunciar tu nombre…-reconocí con vergüenza suponiendo que me ganaría una de sus miradas juiciosas, pero supongo que decidió pasarlo por alto.

-Mi nombre completo sólo me lo dicen en casa- aclaró ella, y yo di gracias al cielo porque no se me dan bien los nombres extranjeros. Ella dudó unos segundos bastante incómoda- Puedes llamarme "Becky", como hacen mis amigas- propuso sonrojándose.

-Ok, te llamaré así- asentí tontamente emocionado –Entonces tú llámame sólo "Takeshi"- añadí recibiendo una de aquellas bonitas sonrisas por respuesta.

Parecía fácil, pero cuando pronuncié por primera vez su nombre en vez de su apellido creo que hasta tartamudeé, y sentí como el corazón me volvía a latir con fuerza. Seguramente si alguien del extranjero leyera esto se reiría y pensaría que debo ser medio idiota, pero para un japonés estas cosas son diferentes. Que una chica te ofrezca llamarla por el nombre significa que te acepta y que quiere que la trates con mayor confianza, y el hecho de que ella, que siempre se ocupó de mantenerse distante a todos los demás, me pidiese que yo la llamara así, realmente me pilló desprevenido. No voy a negar que pronuncié tontamente incómodo aquel nombre durante varias semanas, aunque tampoco puedo negar que lo utilicé con orgullo porque de algún modo ella volvía a darme otro privilegio sólo a mí.

Y tampoco voy a negar que cada vez que ella me llamaba a mí sólo por mi nombre me hacía saltar el corazón como nadie más lo había hecho antes, como si en sus labios un simple "Takeshi" tuviera un sonido y un significado distinto.

Mi "amistad" con Becky fue discreta como ella. A veces tuve que mediar en las discusiones que tenía con Paola, pero hasta eso me gustaba, porque era excusa para estar cerca. Otras veces, en cambio, la oí reclamarme directamente por hacer tal o cual cosa, y también eso me gustaba porque tenía su atención. Unas veces charlábamos en clase y otras veces me acercaba en un pasillo, la biblioteca o el comedor, aunque fuese para darle un simple saludo. Hablábamos de muchas cosas, porque ella siempre tenía algo que contar de lo que leía: el meteorito que cruzaría tal noche, el nuevo descubrimiento en algún rincón de Europa, los modismos del japonés, las áreas del cerebro… Siempre tenía algo que contar y yo siempre tenía ganas de escucharla, no tanto por lo que dijese sino por lo tierna que era la emoción con la que hablaba.

Como ya he dicho, en esos meses Paola ya era novia de Ken y no siempre estaba conmigo, así que algunos ratos los pasé con Becky y Ayumi. Así fue como supe que Becky nació en irlanda, que tenía hermanas mayores (y que en parte eran culpables de su feminismo extremo), que odiaba comer pimientos o que el inglés era para ella idioma tan nativo como el japonés. Cada detalle era interesante y empezamos a notar que lo pasábamos bien juntos, tanto así que a ella dejó de importarle tanto que otros alumnos del colegio nos viesen hablar solos, y a mí dejó de importarme que a ella le importara. No sé si le pasó lo que a mí, pero llegó un momento en el que si ella estaba delante, el resto del mundo no me interesaba.

Nos buscábamos todo el rato aunque fuese sólo con la mirada, inocentes e ingenuos, pensando que aquella dependencia extraña que iba cada vez a más aún seguía llamándose "amistad"…

A veces me pregunto quién se dio cuenta antes de que no nos veíamos sólo como amigos.

Yo me di cuenta un día, justo antes de las vacaciones de invierno… Un día cualquiera, bajando las escaleras luego de clases para ir a entrenar, cuando un grupo de chicos bajaba jugando y sin querer acabaron empujando a varias chicas, Becky entre ellas. Yo los vi y corrí. Bajé tres o cuatro peldaños de golpe y alcancé a sujetarla del brazo, apartándola contra una pared para evitar que se caiga. Ambos nos quedamos uno frente a otro mirándonos. Ella me veía asustada, respirando agitada supongo que por el susto. Yo en cambio no pude explicar por qué mi respiración se descontroló tanto al tenerla tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de mí. Y tampoco pude explicar por qué de repente sentí ganas de besarla…

Unos segundos después, asustado de mis propios pensamientos, me di cuenta de lo que hacía y me aparté de un salto, seguramente rojo hasta las orejas. No sé cuántas veces le pedí perdón agachando la cabeza, dando un paso atrás cada vez.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien- respondió ella tímidamente apartándose el pelo de la cara. Y luego de agradecerme sonrojada y evitando mirarme a los ojos se marchó escaleras abajo, girándose a ver una o dos veces con gesto preocupado, mientras yo me dejaba caer en la pared preguntándome qué diablos había sido aquello.

Ni qué decir tiene que al día siguiente evité hablar con Becky por pura vergüenza. Yo sabía que ella ya hacía grandes excepciones conmigo al hablarme, dejar que me acerque estando sola o pedirme que la llame sólo por el nombre, pero el contacto físico ya era un extremo y me sentí como si hubiese traicionado la confianza que me tenía.

Agradecí como nadie sabe que llegasen las vacaciones de invierno, y no tanto por dejar las obligaciones, sino porque de algún modo pensé que estar lejos de ella me haría bien para olvidar aquella sensación rara que de algún modo me había hecho sentir un "pervertido" por un momento.

Volví a Saitama con mis amigos y me distraje jugando al fútbol con ellos o paseando por los lugares por donde solíamos ir de niños, o simplemente estando con mi familia a la que había extraño. Pero tan pronto caía la noche y me acostaba, la cabeza comenzaba a funcionar sola y la imagen de Becky venía sin que la llamase, acelerándome el corazón al recordar la forma en que me hablaba, cómo me sonreía, lo bien que olía o lo bonito que sonaba mi nombre si ella lo decía…

Yo nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie y no entendía si realmente era eso a lo que llaman "ver a alguien con otros ojos". Estuve varios días analizando, comparando mis reacciones con cada una de mis amigas o conocidas, y me di cuenta de que ni Paola ni Ayumi me hacían sentir igual de emocionado si me hablaban o estaban cerca. Entonces pensé ¿no será que a Becky la admiro? Y recordé como de contento estaba la primera vez que Kojiro me prestó atención cuando llegué al Meiwa. En aquel momento me había sentido muy importante y emocionado, así que durante toda una tarde acepté con alivio que a Becky la admiraba así como a él. Pero justo fue el mismo Kojiro quien inconscientemente me hizo ver que la respuesta no era "admiración", porque cuando nos vimos a la mañana siguiente y dijo mi nombre caí en la cuenta de que no me emocionaba, y menos aún tenía ganas de ir y abrazarlo. ¿Por qué entonces ella tenía en mi tanto efecto si hacía lo mismo que todos los demás?

Una tarde, cuando estábamos los tres sentados en un terraplén viendo jugar a unos niños de primaria, noté como Ken sonreía al leer un mensaje en su móvil y supuse que era de Paola, porque nadie más hacía que él reaccione de aquella forma. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo me sentía a veces sonreír "como tonto" si Becky me hablaba y volví a recordar mi preocupación infantil acerca de si eso significaba que ella me gustaba o era que yo ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con Koike y Shimano.

-¿Cómo sabes que una chica te gusta?- pregunté de repente sin dejar de ver la cancha aquella, notando como a cada lado un par de ojos se clavaban en mí.

-¿Qué?- oí preguntar a Kojiro a mi lado. Me giré despacio a verlo y encontré justo la expresión que esperaba, esa con la que me mira siempre que hablo lo que no debo.

Yo no dije nada y lo observé unos segundos algo avergonzado. Siendo sincero, respeto mucho a Kojiro, pero en aquel momento no era su respuesta la que buscaba, así que miré a Ken y vi que guardaba disimuladamente su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras fingía mirar a los niños jugar a lo lejos.

-Takeshi, entiendo que estés en "esa edad" pero céntrate- me regañó Kojiro levantándose con mala gana.

-¿A dónde vas, capitán?- pregunté preocupado de haberlo hecho enfadar.

-A por refresco, no tengo ganas de oír cursiladas- bufó alejándose. Supongo que él también sabía que era a Ken a quien yo esperaba oír.

Pero Ken continuó mirando a la cancha, en silencio y aunque lo miré varias veces esperando que reaccione él no lo hizo, así que resignado y sintiéndome algo tonto, dejé caer la cabeza en mis rodillas y me puse a ver también a los niños. Ratos después Ken decidió hablar.

-¿Compañera de clase?- preguntó sin dejar su postura relajada.

-Sí…- asentí yo avergonzado, empezando a arrepentirme de haber hecho aquella tonta pregunta sin pensar.-Pero ni siquiera sé si me gusta, puede que no- añadí rápidamente como queriendo salir del paso. Ken me miró con una media sonrisa, seguramente pensando que yo seguía siendo aquel niño de siempre.

-Deberías hablar de esto con Kazuki, se le dan mejor estas conversaciones- propuso volviendo a mirar la cancha.

-Ni hablar, Kazuki no es nada discreto y acabarían todos enterándose y molestándome el resto del curso- negué con un gesto de desagrado.-No quiero que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera Paola. Así que por muy novia tuya que sea no se lo digas-hablé con firmeza, y él volvió a mirarme con aquella sonrisa relajada.

-No es malo que alguien te guste- dijo con paciencia.

-Pero es que no sé si me gusta…- insistí yo.

-Honestamente, si estás pensando en ella y dándole vueltas durante tus vacaciones, yo diría que no es una compañera más- respondió sin dejar su tono tranquilo al tiempo que me daba un golpecito en el hombro, se levantaba y caminaba para ir a buscar a Kojiro.

Yo me quedé sentado unos segundos, pensando que realmente era la primera vez que "desperdiciaba" mis vacaciones pensando en algo con tanta insistencia. Miré a Ken alejarse tranquilamente y me levanté para seguirlo caminando confuso. Puede parecer que él nunca dice "nada" o que evita opinar de todo, pero si hay algo que Ken sepa hacer es usas las palabras adecuadas en cada momento, y aquella vez lo hizo, porque entendí que no se trataba de saber si Becky me gustaba o no, sino de que de algún modo había dejado de ser una compañera más; una amiga más, y eso era algo que ya no podía evitar. Quizás aquel día en las escaleras sentí ganas de besarla por pura curiosidad; o quizás es que realmente sí sentía algo distinto por ella. Yo no lo sabía, ni iba a poder comprenderlo dando vueltas en mi casa o preguntando a mis amigos. Si había algo que la hacía especial para mí ya el tiempo se ocuparía de ponerle nombre, y no yo.

Ken debía haber sentido todas esas cosas antes con Paola, y seguro que tenía respuestas más claras y más obvias, pero decidió dejar que fuese yo quien las encontrara por mí mismo. A fin de cuentas enamorarse de alguien es especial ya desde el momento en que descubres que algo ha cambiado, y él simplemente me dejó experimentar por mí mismo sin avanzarme nada en el camino. Admiro mucho a Ken por la forma en que siempre supo darme las mejores respuestas.

Kojiro en cambio prefiere responderme en la cancha, y quedó claro, porque me estuvo mirando raro el resto de la tarde, negando con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Me pregunto qué pensaría él de Becky si la hubiera conocido…

El día que volvíamos de vacaciones –con mis diecisiete años recién cumplidos-, entré al colegio casi tan nervioso como el día que llegué al Toho. Después de dos semanas lejos de ella, volvería a verla y aquello me hacía sentir una emoción casi ridícula, así como una gran preocupación. ¿Y si no sabía comportarme como siempre? ¿Y si por andar pensando tanto se me había olvidado ser "normal"? ¿Y si volvía a tener pensamientos "extraños" al tenerla cerca? ¿Y si ella se daba cuenta de que yo no la miraba del mismo modo?

Nervioso, llegué al aula y me asomé despacio buscándola con la mirada, y ahí estaba, tan bonita como la dejé el último día de clases, leyendo distraída uno de sus libros extranjeros e ignorando a todos como solía hacer cada mañana. Y entonces, el corazón acelerado me hizo ver que mi forma de verla no se había "curado" en Saitama…

"Soy un mal amigo", pensé dejado caer en la pared del pasillo justo antes de respirar hondo y entrar a clase con la mayor normalidad que pude, dispuesto a saludarla como hacía cada mañana, pero apenas avancé dos pasos hacia mi mesa noté como ella giraba la cabeza y clavaba sus bonitos ojos grises en mí, y entonces me sentí tan pequeño que ni yo mismo oí mi voz al saludarla. Ella no respondió nada (quizás ni me escuchó), sólo sonrió y regresó la vista a su libro, mientras yo me sentaba en mi asiento convencido de que habría pensado que era un tonto.

La miré muchas veces aquella mañana y volví a dejarme arrastrar por sus gestos más simples, por sus muecas y su actitud arrogante y por la forma en que muy de cuando en cuando se giraba a verme, y entonces yo apartaba la vista rápidamente sintiéndome igual que un ladrón al que pillan robando. Sinceramente, en aquel momento no entendí cuál era el chiste de "ver a una chica de forma distinta" porque yo estaba mucho mejor antes de todo eso, cuando le hablaba sin pena y no sentía que me faltaba el aire si me miraba. "Ojalá pudiese volver a eso…" pensé contrariado, creyendo aún que todo aquello se debía a mi "ocurrencia" de haberla querido besar una vez.

Al terminar las clases recogí mis cosas y me despedí de ella rápidamente antes de salir de clase. "Me daré tiempo y todo pasará", me decía a mí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras varios pasos más atrás de Paola, que ya corría en dirección al comedor seguramente con ganas de ver a Ken. Y fue cuando ya hube bajado el primer tramo de escaleras que oí una voz conocida llamarme desde arriba, me giré y vi que era Becky, que me miraba con sus manos ocultas en la espalda, agitada por haber corrido para alcanzarme.

-¿Puedes esperar un momento?- me dijo con timidez, mirando a un lado y a otro a los compañeros que bajaban ignorándola, e incluso golpeándola sin querer.

-Claro- asentí yo notando otra vez esa sensación rara en el pecho, como si un enano me diese golpes desde adentro.

Ella esperó a que apenas quedase nadie en las escaleras, bajó despacio, sin dejar de ocultar ambas manos tras su espalda, y se paró delante de mí mirándome tímidamente.

-Yo… quiero darte una cosa- dijo con un hilo de voz agachando la mirada.

-¿A mí?- pregunté confundido. Ella asintió y entonces alargó ambas manos, poniendo ante mí un pequeño paquetito envuelto con papel verde.

-Supe que fue tu cumpleaños…- habló sonrojada extendiendo las manos sin alzar la cabeza.

Yo no supe qué hacer ni qué decir. Otra vez debí parecer tonto. La miré a ella y miré el regalo, y así un par de veces hasta que una voz interior me dijo "haz algo de una vez", y entonces me moví y agarré el paquetito con las manos temblorosas, mientras ella alzaba la cabeza brevemente para asegurarse de que lo abría.

Lo abrí y encontré un pequeño llavero con forma de mono plateado. Sí, sé que la mayoría pensaría "¿y por qué un mono?". Si en aquel momento yo hubiese sabido el significado de aquel monito me habría ahorrado muchos meses de dudas y complicaciones, pero quién iba a saberlo…

Le agradecí sonriendo, contento como nunca antes porque fuese el regalo que fuese, era el primero que ella me daba. Me explicó que había pasado sus vacaciones en Irlanda y que lo había comprado allí, aunque también se apresuró en aclarar con cierto tono arrogante que no tenía ningún significado especial. Hoy sé que mintió.

Aún recuerdo su sonrisa cuando colgué el llavero en el asa de mi bolsa, volviéndole a agradecer mil veces por acordarse de mi cumpleaños. Ella sonrió y se giró dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó de repente girándose a verme cuando apenas hubo alcanzado el inicio del último tramo de escaleras.

-¿Eh?- la miré sin entender.

\- Estabas muy callado hoy…- añadió ella con preocupación y entonces entendí.

-Ah. No te preocupes, está todo bien- respondí sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que se despedía brevemente con la mano y se perdía escaleras abajo.

Yo la miré mientras bajaba, y creo que hasta suspiré mientras pensaba que hasta la timidez con la que agitaba la mano me parecía bonita. No podía evitar verla como la veía, pero me sentía culpable por eso. Ella no hablaba con ningún otro chico más que conmigo; Sólo a mí me sonreía, sólo a mí me saludaba, sólo a mí me respondía las dudas con las tareas, e incluso había dejado de lado sus ideas extremas al hacerme amigo suyo, ¿no sería una falta de respeto por mi parte verla de la forme en que lo hacía? Si ella supiese que una vez se me ocurrió querer besarla seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo y me echaría en cara que no soy más que otro chico más con ideas pervertidas, y seguramente tendría razón. "Si supiese que me gusta dejaría de hablarme…", pensé, así que me dije a mí mismo que nada debería estropear la bonita amistad que ella y yo teníamos, ni siquiera aquello tan raro que yo sentía.

Y así como si las cosas fuesen tan sencillas, me juré a mí mismo desechar cualquier sentimiento fuera de lugar, cualquier pensamiento inadecuado, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla incomodar y alejarse de mí. Después de todo, ya nada tenía el mismo sentido sin ella, y su amistad valía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que yo sintiera.

No sé si lo logré del todo, pero podría decir que conseguí "volver a la normalidad" y hablarle como siempre lo hacía, aunque tuviese que lidiar a veces con una mente que soñaba despierta o un corazón que se aceleraba solo al verla. La rutina del colegio, distraerme con mis amigos y las horas de entrenamiento me ayudaron, y Becky también, porque si en algún momento yo flaqueaba y volvía a pensar algo inadecuado, ella salía con alguno de sus comentarios feministas y crueles y me recordaba sin querer que así como estaban las cosas estaba bien. A fin de cuentas ella no era el tipo de chicas que perdería su tiempo en enamorarse de nadie, y menos aún de alguien como yo.

Por un tiempo me convencí a mí mismo de que aquello que Becky me hacía sentir era curiosidad, y en parte hasta culpé de eso a la cantidad de horas que pasé con Koike y Shimano; Más tarde me di cuenta de que la curiosidad no dura tanto ni se ciñe a una sola persona.

Para cuando acabó mi primer año en la secundaria alta, Becky era esa chica que podía hacer que el mundo se parase a mi alrededor sólo con mirarme o que manejaba mi estado de ánimo con un simple gesto. No tuve más dudas: me había enamorado, pero lo había hecho de la única chica de la que nunca debí enamorarme, porque jamás podría verme de la forma en que yo la veía a ella. Y así, resignado a enfrentar un amor imposible del que esperaba "curarme" pronto, acabé el primer año en la secundaria alta. El año de los descubrimientos, de la admiración, de las nuevas amistades y también mi último año rodeado con todos mis amigos en el Toho.

Empezar el segundo curso trajo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba la emoción de volver a ver a Becky, de hablarle y contarle lo poco de interesante que hice durante las vacaciones, mientras sentía de nuevo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba si mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos. Puede parecer exagerado, pero después de apenas dos semanas, a mí me pareció que estaba aún más bonita que antes.

Por otro lado tuve que enfrentar una realidad mucho menos emocionante, y es que para entonces todos mis amigos se habían graduado, y para Paola y para mí fue realmente raro estar allí sin el resto del equipo. Los primeros días nos vimos demasiado solos, ocupando por inercia la gran mesa en la que solíamos comer con ellos; rodeados de gente extraña que nos hacían ver con la mirada que aquella mesa ya no tenía sentido para nosotros.

Para empeorar las cosas, acercarme a hablar con Becky empezó a ser algo más complicado que antes, porque Paola y yo estábamos solos y ellas dos se llevaban horriblemente mal. Si me acercaba a Becky, Paola se quedaba sola y me sentía mal, pero si no me acercaba a ella en todo el día, notaba su mala cara y yo empezaba a sentir angustia porque realmente quería hablarle. La saludaba igual de feliz cada mañana, le preguntaba cualquier ocurrencia en clase, y la saludaba por el pasillo con el corazón a mil esperando su tímida sonrisa como respuesta, pero cuando se me ocurría hablarle, ella y Paola siempre acababan discutiendo de cualquier cosa y me veía en el aprieto de tener que poner paz entre ambas sin querer hacerle el feo a ninguna de ellas.

Para mí no fue fácil, pero por suerte, las cosas no tardarían en venir a mi favor. Aquel año Becky fue elegida como delegada de curso, así que tuvo más responsabilidades y se vio obligada a participar en más actividades de clase, y aunque yo sabía que para ella no resultaba cosa simple, lo agradecí, porque así podía compartir con ella aunque fuese esos ratos sin buscar excusas o verme en medio de una guerra sin sentido. Aquellos meses hasta me gustó quedarme de encargado luego de clases, porque era el único momento en que podía estar con Becky sin sentir que hacía mal, aunque sí me hacía mal a mí, porque ella cada vez me gustaba más y no podía evitar quedármela mirando. Me regañó muchas veces por eso, y hasta me llamó vago y atontado, pero me dio igual, porque siempre estuvo bonita cuando regaña. No creo que muchos me entiendan, pero para mí, hasta su arrogancia resulta atractiva.

No sé cuándo todo empezó a ser complicado, pero empezó a serlo, y no precisamente por las discusiones que Paola y Becky tuviesen (porque a eso me acostumbré), sino porque poco a poco la emoción que sentía por estar cerca de Becky pasó a ser algo más parecido a ansiedad. Hubo muchas veces en las que sentí no poder mentir más, y hasta pensé en confesarme, pero tan pronto lograba encontrarla sola y me ponía frente a ella, me venía el miedo y desechaba la idea, y hasta me regañaba a mí mismo por estar faltando a la promesa de ser para ella el amigo que merecía.

Becky no es como las demás chicas, y eso la hace difícil a la vez de especial. A ella no le gusta recibir chocolates en san Valentín, ni le gustan las flores, ni las cartas de amor. No es de las que llora viendo una película romántica, ni de las que sueña con encontrar a su príncipe azul, porque para empezar, ella piensa que todos los príncipes son sapos. Soñaba con ir a la Universidad de Tokio y ser la mejor entre los mejores, y se jactaba de estar por encima de los sentimientos. ¿Qué confesión podría yo hacer a una chica así? Era evidente que si lo hacía no lograría más que una mueca de decepción por su parte, que entonces sería otro chico más igual que todos, y aquello era lo último que habría querido. Ella me dio la oportunidad de ser su único amigo varón porque creyó que era diferente, así que no podía fallarle.

Reconozco que hubo días en los que me sentí desanimado y hasta de mal humor porque en el fondo no me bastaba con aquel "amor platónico" que llevaba ocultando desde hacía tiempo. Quería saber qué se sentía al rozar sus manos, al abrazarla o al saber que ella me miraba a mí de la misma forma; Quería decirle cuánto me gustaba, quería ser algo más que su único amigo varón, pero sabía que si lo hacía ella huiría y no volvería a mirarme nunca más, así que tuve que seguir mintiendo (unas veces mejor que otras) y me resigné a verla en la distancia y seguirla admirando de la misma forma en que se admira algo inalcanzable.

Fui su defensor en la sombra durante meses, la contemplé durante horas y disfracé de amistad un montón de gestos que nada tenían que ver con eso; y así todo estaba bien, o al menos eso me dije a mí mismo, pero entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, la historia del mono regresó para cambiarlo todo...

Era una tarde cualquiera del mes de Junio. Teníamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas, y para mi suerte Becky me tocó de compañera, así que después de mi entrenamiento corrí a la biblioteca a encontrarme con ella, tan emocionado, que ni me importó que me regañase por llegar dos minutos tarde. Sus reclamos son tan propios de ella que hasta los espero, y peor aún, me gustan.

No sé las horas que estuvimos allí juntos, pero todavía recuerdo la emoción de estar sentado a su lado, sentir el olor de su pelo cuando ambos mirábamos el mismo libro (aunque sólo ella lo leyese), o pensar que el corazón se me saldría si al girar la cabeza mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos a tan poca distancia. "Seguro para ella no es más que otro trabajo más", pensé; Pero para mí, aquello era lo más cerca que creía poder estar de Becky.

Cuando terminamos de sacar toda la información que necesitábamos, ella comenzó a ordenar ideas y hacer pequeños esquemas para organizarnos el trabajo, y no sé cómo acabamos hablando de cosas que nada tenían que ver, entre ellas Irlanda y lo bonito de sus paisajes.

Aquella noche, cuando volví a mi habitación, me sentía tan emocionado que no podía dormir así que acabé distrayéndome con mi teléfono. Luego de mirar el correo y revisar aburrido las redes sociales, sentí curiosidad y busqué "Irlanda", encontrando un montón de fotografías de verdes paisajes, y entre ellas, un pequeño monito de piedra casi idéntico al que Becky me había regalado hacía varios meses. Curioso, pinché sobre la foto y me llevó a una página donde se leía en letras grandes: "La curiosa forma irlandesa de decir te quiero".

Me incorporé de un salto en mi cama y leí cada párrafo con el corazón agitado. "En Irlanda, se regala un mono para hacerle saber a alguien que es especial"… No sé las veces que leí esa frase, mientras miraba el monito de plata que aún en penumbras, seguía resplandeciendo en mi bolsa. Ella me había regalado un mono a mí, ¿quería decir eso que me consideraba alguien especial?

Por supuesto aquella noche no pegué ojo y me la pasé dando vueltas, yendo de la incertidumbre a la emoción. De haber sido cualquier otra chica todo habría sido más sencillo, pero Becky es todo un enigma que me llevaría mucho más tiempo aprender a descifrar. Hablaba conmigo y me prestaba atención si me acercaba, pero nunca fue a buscarme por propia iniciativa. Me había permitido ser el único chico que se acerque, y hasta me dio el calificativo de amigo, pero se pasaba el rato criticando a los varones y se jactaba de ser lo suficientemente lista como para no dejarse "engatusar" por uno. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces que me regalase aquel mono?

A ratos pensé que aquello no era más que una casualidad o un invento de Internet, pero entonces ella me sonreía, tan bonita como siempre, y entonces el corazón se impacientaba pensando que quizás, y sólo quizás, yo también era alguien importante para ella. ¿Y si mi "chica inalcanzable" resultaba no serlo tanto? Seguramente me estaba equivocando, pero de algún modo sentí que podía ganar más que perder, que tenía que intentarlo; Quería que supiera que me gustaba como nunca antes me gustó nadie.

Y se lo dije… Finalmente se lo dije.

A finales de Junio, con la llegada del verano, hay un gran festival en la zona de Setagaya y los estudiantes de todos los colegios de la zona suelen ir y aprovechar así para despejarse del estrés de los exámenes de fin de trimestre. Paola y yo no teníamos especial interés en los festivales, pero ya que era viernes y no teníamos nada mejor que hacer decidimos ir a curiosear.

Estábamos tonteando, ya ni recuerdo donde, cuando oí a alguien saludarnos y al girarme que era Ayumi, sonriendo como siempre, y vestida con un _yukata_ , aunque ni recuerdo el color. Entonces no pude evitarlo, sin querer (porque juro que fue sin querer), mis ojos fueron a buscar detrás de ella, preguntándome si Becky también estaría allí, y entonces la vi aparecer, caminando despacio, mirándome con timidez, y el corazón comenzó a latirme muy rápido. No sé si fue porque no llevaba el uniforme como siempre, o porque era la primera vez que la veía vestir un _yukata_ , o porque el tono celeste de la tela hacía resaltar el gris de sus ojos, no lo sé. Sólo sé que en aquel momento, cuando me saludó con aquella tímida sonrisa, pensé que era la chica más bonita del mundo. Aún hoy sigo pensando lo mismo…

Nunca pensé que guardaría un festival de verano entre mis recuerdos más bonitos. Nunca pensé lo especial que podía ser pescar patitos de goma, o comer _yakitori_ oyendo música horrible, o pasear entre farolillos de colores tratando de no perderme de mis amigas en plena multitud, y seguramente nada de eso habría sido tan interesante de no ser porque ella estaba allí. Y tampoco habría imaginado al comenzar aquella tarde que el mejor momento de muchos llegaría al caer el sol, cuando nos paramos a ver los fuegos artificiales subidos en una loma, a las afueras de uno de los parques de la zona residencial.

Ayumi y Paola querían algodón dulce, así que mientras ellas iban a comprarlo, Becky y yo decidimos reservar sitio antes de que llegara más gente. Estar solo con ella me hizo sentir nervioso, y supongo que fue por eso que de repente me volví torpe y al sentarme sobre la hierba apoyé mi mano encima de la suya haciéndola dar un respingo.

-Perdón- me apresuré a decir apartando la mano y rojo hasta las orejas.

-No pasa nada- dijo ella también sonrojada, sin atreverse a mirarme, aunque tampoco movió su mano de donde estaba.

Nos quedamos callados ni sé cuánto tiempo, sentados sobre la hierba y con la vista clavada en el horizonte. Aquel silencio empezó a ser incómodo, y hasta extraño, porque Becky siempre tiene algo que comentar. La miré de reojo no sé cuántas veces esperando que iniciase un debate sobre la contaminación de los fuegos artificiales o que me explicara qué formulación química da un color u otro, pero aquello nunca pasó, y sea por nervios o porque cada vez que la miraba no podía dejar de pensar lo bonita que estaba, de repente comencé a sentir otra vez ese pellizco en el pecho y acabé siendo yo quien hablara…

-Perdóname- murmuré rompiendo el silencio bajando la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarla.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Fue sin querer- respondió mirándome apenas, aún sonrojada.

-No es por lo de antes…-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella confundida, y justo en ese momento deseé no haber abierto la boca, pero ya era tarde.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y la observé unos segundos convenciéndome a mí mismo de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Te mentí…- murmuré volviendo a bajar la mirada- No estoy siendo un bueno amigo, Becky…- añadí mientras el estómago comenzaba a dolerme.

-No te entiendo…- dijo ella, y juro que al oír su voz temblar ya vaticiné cuánto la decepcionaría.

-Yo… Sé que ya hiciste una excepción al dejarme ser tu amigo, y no sabes cuánto lo valoro. Intenté hacer las cosas bien, te juro que lo intenté, pero no puedo…-

-¿De qué hablas Takeshi? No te entiendo- repitió ella con poca paciencia, y de esa tiene muy poca así que preferí no empeorarlo más.

Tomé aire, cerré los ojos y apreté los puños.

-Me gustas- confesé, sintiendo un vértigo semejante al que debe sentir alguien que se lanza al vacío.

-¿Qué?- la oí decir a mi lado con un hilo de voz.

-P… perdóname…- balbuceé mientras el corazón se me encogía- Te prometo que nunca pretendí nada feo contigo, no soy como esos pervertidos que dices. Ni siquiera espero que hagas nada… Pero quería que supieras que no puedo verte como veo a las demás, ni siquiera puedo verte igual que veo a Paola porque ella es solo mi amiga y tú… Tú eres tú- añadí, sintiendo que el corazón se me encogía.

Al notar que ella seguía callada alcé la vista. Estaba completamente quieta mirándose las manos, así que di por hecho que había metido la pata. Me sería difícil describir cuánto me dolió el corazón en aquel momento.

-Lo siento, Becky. Entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme- dije cabizbajo mientras me levantaba del suelo dispuesto a irme, pero entonces noté que ella me agarraba la manga impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-Debería dejar de hablarte…- dijo sin soltarme- Pero te voy a perdonar porque dijiste que no me ves como a Wakabayashi, y eso es un halago…- me miró de reojo soltando despacio mi manga- Y también porque… creo, y sólo digo creo, que tú también me gustas…-

-¿Qué dijiste?- balbuceé apenas, viéndola sorprendido mientras volvía a sentarme con torpeza.

-También me gustas, Takeshi- repitió ella avergonzada girando la cabeza. La voz le temblaba, aunque no creo que más de lo que temblaba yo.

Nunca antes sentí que el corazón me latiese como entonces; como si pudiese salir volando. Tardé varios minutos en poder reaccionar, y entonces me giré y la miré.

-Tú… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo entonces?- me atreví a preguntar. Ella se giró y me miró unos segundos.

-Podría intentarlo- contestó fingiendo indiferencia, mientras tímidamente apoyaba la mano en el césped muy cerca de la mía, rozando mis dedos.

Aquella noche, en aquel festival, comenzó la historia que nunca imaginé tener con ella; y que aún hoy, tanto tiempo después, sigue tan viva como entonces.

Aquel día me fui a dormir con el corazón agitado, mezcla de emoción y orgullo por haber sido capaz de tocar el corazón (o el hipotálamo, como ella dice) de Rebecca Onkawa, la chica que nunca hablaba con varones y que estaba por encima de todas las emociones; La chica que hizo una excepción al considerarme su amigo y a la que por un tiempo yo consideré completamente inalcanzable.

Luego de aquel día fueron pasando muchas cosas. Nuestra relación no es digna de una manga _shoujo_ , ya lo dije, pero es que Becky no es de las que regalen chocolates en San Valentín, sino que regala un mono perfectamente segura de que yo no sabría el significado. Dice las cosas a su forma y no se preocupa de cuándo las entienda, porque presupone que yo lo haré algún día.

Ella ha sido mi primer y único amor, mi primer beso de verdad, mi primera vez y la mujer que hace que mi vida tenga sentido.

Si se pregunta por qué la elegí podría darle muchas razones: por el bonito color de sus ojos, porque me guardó sus saludos, por su inteligencia, sus valores, su persistencia, por la forma en que me regaña o me reclama sin filtros, por cómo sabe parecer fuerte en las peores situaciones, mientras tiembla como hoja si la rozo… La elegí porque me dio un lugar de honor entre todos los demás y porque me hizo saber a pasos cortos que podía llegar a alcanzarla… Puede que no todos lo entiendan porque no es la chica más expresiva del mundo ni la más cariñosa, pero una vez me consideró su "persona especial" y eso me basta…

Takeshi Sawada

Takeshi Sawada pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Rebecca (Becky) Onkawa es un personaje original creado por mí.

Paola Wakabayashi (nombrada a lo largo de la historia) es un personaje original de Tsuki W.

Gracias si has leído mi historia. Sé que me queda mucho por aprender, pero está escrita con mucho cariño hacia el que, para mí, es uno de los personajes más lindos y tiernos de la serie.


End file.
